


Waking Up The Sleeping Slytherin Prince

by allamanda29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confession, One Shot, angst with happy ending, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allamanda29/pseuds/allamanda29
Summary: After save Hermione's life from burning castle, Malfoy fall into a coma for 9 months. Hermione faithfully waiting him for wake up, to tell him one sentence: I love you. Dramione one shot. First fanfic in this fandom. Warning: OOC.





	Waking Up The Sleeping Slytherin Prince

9 months.

9 months Hermione Granger had waited and waited. Waiting for the blond Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy, who now lying in a coma at St Mungo's hospital, opened his eyes. To acknowledge her feelings to him. To thank him for saving her life. To be honest that she, Hermione Granger, loved him. Love Draco Malfoy with all her soul. Even though she doesn't know when she can said those things to him. When can she look at Malfoy's grey eyes, and say  _I love you, Draco Malfoy._  She didn't know when this long wait ended. Every day, she always coming to the hospital, even though Harry, Ron, and her other friends said it's all useless, because Malfoy still didn't wake up. But Hermione didn't want to give up. She won't despair. She will continue to wait, wait, and wait... Even though it takes the rest of her life. She wanted to be the one that Malfoy first saw when the prince opened his eyes.

Hermione stepped into the ICU room. There is no difference at all. Malfoy remained unconscious, motionless, his eyes closed tightly, his face still pale. Even so, he still looks so handsome in his long sleep.

Quiet. It's very quiet in the ICU. All that could be heard was Malfoy's soft breathing and the sound of the heart rate monitor next to Malfoy's bed. Hermione took a chair, put the chair next to Malfoy's bed , and sat down. She bent a little, then whispered in Malfoy's ear.

"Hello Draco, it's me. Even though I know you won't be able to hear me, but, happy birthday, Draco. I brought something for you."

With slightly trembling hands, Hermione opened her bag. She pulled out an emerald green scarf with the words 'Draco Malfoy' engraved beautifully on the scarf. She spread the scarf as if Malfoy could see it.

"Look, I sewed it by myself, special for you, Draco! I hope, when you wake up later, you like this scarf and want to wear it."

_Beep._

She has a bit hope that she will hear Malfoy's heavy voice answer her. But, all she could hear was the low sound coming from Malfoy's heart rate monitor.

A tear flowed from Hermione's eyelids. Her tears then fell to Malfoy's pale cheeks. She hurriedly wiped Malfoy's cheek with her handkerchief. Biting her lips, she softly stroked Malfoy's hair with her forefinger. After that she grasped Malfoy 's unmoving hand.

"Oh Draco... why... why are you so reckless to risk your life like that just to save me? If only... you let me... burn inside the castle at that time... You won't lie here ... All of this is my fault, Draco... I beg you... forgive me... If you can hear me... I beg you... just please wake up... just please open your eyes..."

** 9 MONTHS AGO **

"What a sunny day, isn't it?" said Harry. "It would be great if we could lazing while eating ice cream in the castle courtyard."

"Yes, it would be great, but remember we have Potion class in 20 minutes!" exclaimed Hermione as she staring fiercely at Harry.

"Ah, can't we just skip it once?" complained Ron. "Before, we were never skip Potion class!! Maybe we could buy Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes..."

 _"You-are-a-prefect,_  Ronald Weasley! Of course you can't! You must become a good example to the other kids! After all, Snape will know if you lie! Come on, let's leave now, if we late, Snape will reduce points from Gryffindor. "

"Hermione is right, Ron. Well, at least today we will learn Potions in the upper room, not in the basement as usual. At least, we will study with sunlight."

With a little reluctance, Harry and Ron walked following Hermione to the Potions class. In front of the class, Hermione collided with Malfoy.

"Look if you walking around, Granger! Are you don't have an eye?" Malfoy said sarcastically while putting his books back into his bag.

"The one who don't have eyes was you! Besides, why are you running so fast like that? Chased by a demons?" Hermione exclaimed back.

"Pardon me, but I can't detect Mudblood wandering around with my eyes—"

"Ron, don't!" hissed Hermione when she saw Ron quickly took out his wand from his robe. "Just let him! Come on, come inside!"

Malfoy grinned annoyingly when Hermione, Ron, and Harry entered the class. He then sat right behind Hermione. Shortly thereafter, Professor Snape comes to the class.

"Morning, Professor Snape." said all the children in class simultaneously.

"Today we will make Reducing Potion." Snape said without preamble and in his usual cold voice. " I'll pair all of you each two. Potter, you partner with Finnigan. Weasley, you partner with McLaggen. And Granger, you partner with Malfoy."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Snape had signaled that his decision could not be defy. Grumbling softly, she moved her cauldron and bag next to Malfoy.

"Why, Granger? You don't like partnering with me? If so, I'll just say to Professor Snape. I don't want to partner with person who look at me with disgust as if I'm a piece of dirt."

"Shut up," said Hermione curtly . "We'd better start making the potion. The sooner we start, the sooner it will finish, and the better."

"Whatever you say, Granger."

When they started making potions, Hermione had a bit of a strange feeling. Malfoy doesn't usually behave like that. He carried out Hermione's orders which told him to cut and mix ingredients without protesting at all. He didn't even insult Hermione at all. They work in silence. She occasionally glanced at Malfoy, and it seems he didn't take his eyes off from her.

 _Maybe it's just my feeling._   _Maybe he kept staring at me to get more insulting ideas that he would throw at me._

"Now please stir the ingredients to the left, Malfoy. While I cut the peas. Can you get them for me...?"

Malfoy nodded, and handed the peas to Hermione's hand.

"You look good today, Granger."

"What?"

"Your hair. It doesn't fall apart like usual. You look much better like that." Malfoy said with a small smile.

"Huh?" Hermione blinked in confusion. Did she misheard everything? Did Draco Malfoy compliment her just now?

"Okay, the time is up!" exclaimed Professor Snape. "Pour your potion into a bottle, label it with your name & your partner, after that collect it on my table to be assessed!"

Hermione hurriedly took the bottle from her bag. However, due to lack of caution, the bottle slipped and broke. The bottle scratches her hand. Fortunately, Snape did not hear at all because the other children were busy collecting their potions.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Hermione. Small blood dripped from her hand.

"You really have no eyes, Granger." said Malfoy. "Here, let me treat your wounds."

"No need!"

"I insist." said Malfoy as he looking at Hermione with his sharp eyes. With one lazy gesture, he waved his wand and Hermione's hand healed instantly. "Be careful next time. Here, use my bottle. "

"I... thank you, Malfoy."

Malfoy smiled. "Call me Draco."

Hermione smiled back embarrassingly. She then poured the potion into a bottle and queued up behind the other children. But  suddenly, the class atmosphere became very hot. All children sweating immediately.

"What's wrong? Why it feels very hot suddenly?" whispered Ron.

Ron's question was answered when a  _fiendfyre_  burst into the class. All children screamed frantically.

"Calm down, everyone calm down!!" shouted Snape. "Stay behind me and don't panic!!"

Snape tried all spells,  _Aguamenti,_  and others, but it didn't work. The fire continued to spread and flared fiercely. Fortunately, he finally managed to get his students out of class. However, outside the classroom, others _fiendfyre_ emerge. Half of the castle has been burned now. Frantically, he instructed his students to run as fast as possible, while the  _fiendfyre_  keeps chasing, trying to burn all of them into ashes...

"Keep running, kids! And don't look back! Hold your friend's hand, don't split up!" Snape roared loudly between the shouts and sobs from his students.

Meanwhile, while continuing to run, Malfoy frantically looked for Hermione. He saw Ron and Harry, but did not see Hermione.  _Where are you, Granger???_   _Are you still inside the classroom?!_

However, he did not have time to look for Hermione because couldn't passing through other children who were running very fast.

Fortunately, after a few minutes of tension, Snape managed to bring all students to the castle courtyard. On the courtyard, there were already Dumbledore, McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and other teachers.

"Snape!! Oh thank God!" cried Professor McGonagall with relieved as she ran to greet him.

"Who did this, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore shook his head resignedly. He stared sadly at the fire, which increasingly burned the castle. "I don't know, Severus."

"The important thing is that all the children are safe." said Professor Flitwick. "We have to send them home immediately--"

"NOT!" shouted Harry and Ron. "Hermione is still there!"

Everyone turned to the two of them. Professor McGonagall's face turned very pale.

"What did you say, Potter, Weasley? Miss Granger is still  in there?"

"YES! Let us help her!" said Harry and Ron.

"Stay where you are!" shouted Dumbledore. "Let me do it!"

Malfoy, who heard all of it, without thinking, immediately ran towards the castle.  _Granger, you fool!_   _Why don't you run away with the others?_   _Wait, Granger, you_   _still_   _have_   _to live inside, if you don't survive... I will never forgive you, Granger!_   _Wait for me, Granger!_

He ran faster and faster, soon he will reach the castle......

But, suddenly a hand hugged his waist very tightly.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Malfoy? You can't go inside anymore! Very dangerous!" McGonagall shouted.

"Let me go! Let me go!" McGonagall's grip was very strong, making Malfoy's eyes watering with pain. Reflexively, he kicked McGonagall's legs until she release her grip. He then started running again, faster than before.

Although he didn't know what he was really doing, even though he couldn't think clearly, even though he knew this was very dangerous, Malfoy desperately climbed the castle wall. He ignored the voices that telling him to go down and come back.

 _The potion class was on the_   _4th_   _floor._   _Granger must still be there._   _I have to calm down._   _I have to save her._   _I definitely can reach that floor._

Several times he almost slipped and fell from the wall , but he could survive. The fire blazed bigger, making his body filled with sweat.

 _Finally._   _This is the 4th floor. But where are you, Granger?_   _Please shout! Please! You've gotta be fine in there!_

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOEVER, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! HEELPP!!!!! I WAS STUCKED!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_That's Granger's voice!_

Feeling a little relieved, Malfoy jumped in.

"Where are you, Granger?!" He shouted.

"D-draco?!! I'm here, in the corner of the class!! My legs are hit by a pole!!"

Flames made Malfoy unable to see clearly. After rubbed his eyes several times, he finally found Hermione sitting in a corner, with her legs hit by a  pole.

 _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_  roared Malfoy. The pole immediately floated. He hurriedly approached Hermione. Her legs  were bleed, and her clothes were torn. Malfoy swings his wand once again, but nothing happens. Hermione legs still bleeding.

"Damn! Can you walk, Granger?"

"N-no. Looks like my leg is broken. It hurts a lot."

"Calm down. I'll carry you. We'll get out of here soon."

Malfoy then opened his robe and covered Hermione. Hermione looked at Malfoy who now was bare-chested with fascination.  _Gosh, why I never had realized_   _before_   _that he was so handsome......_

"Ready, Granger? Come on."

He put Hermione to his back.

"Hold tightly, Granger."

Malfoy then ran and jumped out the window. They were so close to be burned by the  _fiendfyre_. Now both of them hang on the castle wall that hasn't been burned. Still filled with panic, he tried to think of how to carry Hermione while climbing down the wall.

_Gosh, am I a witch or not?!_

He took out his wand, pointed his wand at Hermione while muttering,   _"Levicorpus!"_

Now Hermione was hanging upside down in the air. Malfoy then pointed his wand carefully so that Hermione fell slowly onto the grass. Hermione had fainted from breathing too much smoke. The teachers and other students immediately approached her and took her to the hospital.

Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Hermione land safely on the castle yard. Now he is thinking hard about how to get down. His hands that holding onto the wall were sweating more. Then, suddenly a fire exploded from the window he used for clinging. Shocked, Malfoy let go of his grip, and he plummeted down.

"AAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

When he hit the ground, all the bones on his body felt very hurt.

When Hermione woke up in the hospital ward, the first question she asked was how's Malfoy doing. Madam Pomfrey, Harry, and Ron led her to the ICU without saying anything. And in there, Malfoy lie unconscious, with various scratches and bruises that filled his entire body. Madame Pomfrey then told her that Malfoy was in a coma due to falling from the castle building.

"Will he wake up?" whispered Hermione.

"I don't know, honey."

"Can't you do something?? You can always cure all kinds of wounds and diseases..."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head sadly. "All we can do is take care of him here and wait until Mr. Malfoy opens his eyes."

Hermione gently caressed Malfoy's hand, then gave a small kiss.

"Thank you, Draco. Thank you for saving my life. And forgive me. Don't be afraid, Draco, I will be faithfully waiting for you to wake up."

* * *

 

"Come back again, Miss Granger?"

Madam Pomfrey's voice made Hermione snapped from her reverie.

"This is his birthday, Madame Pomfrey. "

"Really? Too bad... we can't celebrate it... Ah yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, but the visiting hour is over."

"Oh yeah, okay, it's okay, Madame Pomfrey. Tomorrow I'll be back again."

Before Hermione go, she whispered in Malfoy's ear, "Tomorrow I'll be back again, Draco. Take good care of yourself here, okay?"

She held Draco's hand for a moment, and in a few seconds, Hermione thought she was imagining things because she felt Draco's fingers tremble weakly as if he was respond her grip.

"See you later, Draco. See you later, Madame Pomfrey."

"See you later, Miss Granger."

Hermione walked out of the hospital with a sluggish pace. She feels lazy to return to Hogwarts. The school had been renovated after the terrible fire, and there were hardly any signs that a few months ago the school had a terrible fire incident. For the past 9 months, she hasn't smiled at all, doesn't show herself proudly in class like she used to do, and only talks when she needs. The whole school now knows the story of Malfoy's heroic and reckless action to save her from the burning castle. Some girls make fun of her, even some Slytherins blame her for Malfoy's coma. Arriving at the Gryffindor common room, she opened her Arithmancy book and began reading. Ten minutes later, Harry comes.

"Hey, Hermione." said Harry.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione answered without raising her head from her Arithmancy book.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Um... how is he? Malfoy?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Same. There isn't any progress. Just sleep and sleep." Hermione answered in a strained voice. Her tears fell again. "S-sorry Harry... but... this is all my fault... The Slytherins are right... I'm the one who most responsible for Malfoy's coma..."

"Not!" said Harry firmly as he gently caressed Hermione's back. "This isn't your fault, and it's not anyone's fault! It's all an accident, Hermione! You didn't make Malfoy fall into a coma! He's in a coma for saving your life, but that doesn't mean you are the cause of all this!"

"But, it's been 9 months, Harry! 9 MONTHS! It's been almost a year! What if Draco will never open his eyes again? What? I will never be able to tell him the truth! That I..." Hermione paused. She almost slipped. All these times, no one really knew her feelings for Malfoy, even Harry and Ron. Indeed, at first she didn't want to admit it. But now, she can't deny that she really loves Malfoy sincerely.

"That you... What?" Harry urged. "Hermione, just say it! I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything without hesitation."

Hermione hesitated for a moment. She looked at Harry deeply.  _Ah, Harry is my best friend._   _No, he won't laugh at me._   _Why should I hesitate to tell him?_

"I ... I love him." Hermione's cheeks turned red.

Harry looked stunned for a moment, then grinned. "You love Malfoy?"

Hermione just nodded slowly. "I know you will tease and laugh at me. Well, laugh as loud as you wish, Harry."

To Hermione's surprise, Harry wasn't grinning now. His face turned serious.

"In my opinion, Malfoy seems to love you too, Hermione."

"Huh? Why can you think like that, Harry? If indeed Draco loves me, he won't call me  _Mud Blood._ "

"Sometimes I pay attention, he likes to stare at you, and didn't take his eyes off from you. When in potion class, while eating in the Great Hall. And, he risked his life for you, Hermione! He was so reckless to break through that  _Fiendfyre_   and climbing the burning castle, to take you out of there alive. If that wasn't love, I don't know what it's called, Hermione!"

Hermione fell silent. Trying to digest Harry's words. Maybe Harry is right, but maybe not. What if Malfoy saved her purely because he cared for her as a friend? If only Malfoy wasn't in a coma... If only... She could get the answer quickly.

A second grade boy then enters the common room and approaches them both. In his hand, he held a brown envelope.

"Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, it's me. Is there something that you need?"

"I was told to give this to you. " He handed the brown envelope to Hermione's hand.

"Thank you."

"From Madame Pomfrey? Hopefully it's a good news, Hermione!" said Harry. With pounding heart, Hermione tore the envelope quickly, and read the contents. After reading it, her eyes glared, and her body trembled violently.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" said Harry anxiously.

Wordlessly, Hermione gave the letter from Madame Pomfrey to Harry's hand. Harry read it hastily.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I'm_   _very sorry_   _I have to tell you this, but Mr._   _Draco Malfoy just passed away._   _If you want to see him for the last time before his body is handed over to his family, please come to the hospital as soon as possible._

_Madame Pomfrey_

Harry barely believed what he had just read.  _Malfoy died ..._   _After Hermione waited for him to wake up for so long ... You're selfish, Malfoy!_

Harry reached out his hand.

"Hermione? Come on, I accompany you to the hospital now."

Still in a shock state, Hermione nodded, welcomed Harry's hand, and departed together towards the hospital.

She was too heartbroken to cry.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Malfoy's body was still lying in bed. Hermione ran inside, and before she restrained herself, she asked in a hysterical tone to Madame Pomfrey.

"How could this happened, Madame Pomfrey? I believe in you! I believe you can do miracles! 9 months, Madame Pomfrey! 9 MONTHS I WAIT!" Hermione shouted with a red face full of tears. She approached Malfoy, then shook Malfoy's stiff body as hard as she could.

"DRACO, WAKE UP!!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!!!"

"Hermione, calm down! There's nothing else you can do, Hermione! Leave him. Let Malfoy rest in peace." Harry exclaimed as he holding Hermione's waist tightly, trying to calm the girl.

Hermione did not answer. After regained her composure, she said,

"May... Can I say goodbye to Draco, Harry?"

"Of course, Hermione. What is my right to forbid you?" Harry laughed softly then let go of his grip from Hermione's waist. Hermione smiled weakly, then lowered her head. She didn't care that there was Harry and Madame Pomfrey in the room. She didn't have another chance. Malfoy has been gone forever, and this is the first and last chance for her. To show her love for Malfoy.

With her heart beating fast, Hermione brought her face closer to Malfoy's face. Then, she pressed her lips to Malfoy's pale lips, and kissed Malfoy gently. Even though she knew, Malfoy would never return her kiss. Harry and Madame Pomfrey were a bit stunned when they saw Hermione kiss Malfoy's lips, but they then smiled.

"Good bye, Draco." whispered Hermione after satisfied kissing Malfoy's lips. She kissed Malfoy's forehead, after that, carefully, she put on a scarf that she sewn to Malfoy's neck. Malfoy looked very handsome using the scarf. When finished, Hermione slammed her head into Harry's chest. Her tears then broke on Harry's chest. With a bit feel awkward, Harry hugged her and caressed his best friend's back gently.

"There, there, Hermione. Malfoy doesn't feel in pain anymore..." Harry blinked. For a moment he felt he was mistaken, but he swore that he saw Malfoy's legs move slightly.

"Hermione! Look!"

"What, Harry?"

"See!" Harry shouted once again, pointing his finger at Malfoy's body. Hermione raised her head from Harry's chest, turned around, and gasped.

"His legs... his legs were move!" cried Hermione. "Madame Pomfrey! Did you see that?"

Malfoy's legs moved faster than before. Madame Pomfrey also looked very surprised and astonished.

"But... how is that possible? Mr. Malfoy's organs don't work at all..."

Hermione didn't listen. She approached Malfoy's bed again. She held Malfoy's hand very tightly.

"Draco... Draco... you haven't left, right? Can you hear me, Draco?"

"Miss Granger, can you step backward for a while? I have to check Mr. Malfoy--"

"Alright, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione intended to release her hand from Malfoy's hand, but Malfoy's fingers moved weakly, as if he was holding Hermione's hand. She then tried to pull her hand from Malfoy's hand slowly, however, what a shocked to Hermione, because Malfoy grasped her hand tighter, as if he was prohibiting Hermione to release her hands, as if he said to Hermione in his coma, _Don't leave me._

Then, slowly, Malfoy's gray eyes opened.

"DRACO! Oh Draco, finally you wake up too!!!" shouted Hermione. With joy she hugged the blond young man tightly.

"Granger," Malfoy said in a hoarse voice, "What are you doing here?"

"To wait for you to wake up, Draco. 9 months I am waiting for you to open your eyes and talk to me again."

"9 months?" Malfoy's forehead furrowed. "You mean... I'm in a coma for 9 months?"

"Yes, Draco. And that's all... because you risked your life to save me. You were really brave, Draco. If you don't reckless to climb the burning castle building, I won't be here now."

"Ah, yes." said Malfoy . Strange, he felt he just fell asleep for a few hours. "And you're waiting for me to wake up... for 9 months? May I know why, Granger?"

"Because I want to tell you something, and I also have one question that I really want to know the answer from you." Hermione's face turned red.

Malfoy looked confused. He looked at Hermione's face deeply.  _Could it be... she would say what I think??_

Hermione took her wand, waved it into the air, and several letters appeared. She waved her wand once again, and the glittering letters twisted, danced, to form a word:

 _"I love you, Draco Malfoy._   _Do you feel the same way?"_

Malfoy smiled. He refrained from getting out of bed and jumping for joy. His feelings that have been buried since 2 years ago... His jealousy every time he saw Hermione always with Harry and Ron... All the insults that he threw to Hermione for only to steal the girl's attention... Apparently all of that doesn't end in vain.

"Why am I reckless to climb a burning castle to save you, Granger? Because I love you, of course. Since 2 years ago.  _I love you, Hermione Jean Granger._ "

Hermione threw her wand to the floor carelessly, jumped forward, and kissed Malfoy passionately. Malfoy kissed Hermione back. Their tongues fight each other to dominate. It felt warm and very comfortable feeling Hermione's fragrant body in his arms. They were too engrossed in kissing passionately until they were unconscious that Harry and Madame Pomfrey had quietly left the room.

After satisfied kissing, Hermione whispered in a sexy, teasing voice in Malfoy's ears,

"Call me Hermione."

**END**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
